fixitinpostfandomcom-20200213-history
Moving Images ENGL M01C Part 1
The most recent movie from the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise was given the name "Dead Men Tell No Tales", which is exactly what happened with this film. Johnny Depp and his fellow actors were supposed to be the main spectacle of the movie, but instead the film just bounced around from genre to genre and barely gave the audience a chance to feel any sort of emotion. A movie that lacks the aspect of emotion-grabbing and pulling on the viewer's heart strings is not really a movie at all. The main problem that this movie had was a lack of character development. For example, the character Captain Hector Barbossa is one of those characters that has a tragic back story and is supposed to be good and a hero. Instead of everyone getting choked up at the end where he saves his friends and daughter from the evil antihero, most people just sat there and thought to themselves "Wow I am happy Captain Armando Salazar is finally dead." Not having that emotional ending to the movie's story is just one example of how this film lacks in emotion, which really led to a lackluster film that was not worth the money. One additional problem this movie had was how it seemed to bounce from genre to genre the entire duration of the film. Most films use this technique on a smaller scale to make sure that they capture all areas of emotion, but for an action/adventure series of films to have one film that seems to jump from comedy to tragedy to action and then back to tragedy without any real reason is something many people noticed. It gave the audience little time to really understand why Captain Jack Sparrow loves rum before jumping to an emotional scene where he "just so happens" to find his uncle in jail thinking it was his dad. Racing back and forth through genres does not give the audience the chance to form connections between characters and story lines, therefore contributing to the emotionless plot of this film. Even with an all-star cast, the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise did not strike gold when they put out "Dead Men Tell No Tales." Many viewers found the film "boring" and "lackluster", which is something surprising when it comes to movies with Johnny Depp in them. Action and adventure movies that end with somebody dieing for a person they love should have the audience in tears, but instead many of them wanted their money back for the poor movie theater experience. The solutions for all of this movie's problems would be to expand on character development, and to focus on the main genre of the movie by exploring the plot more and creating dialogue and scenes that encompass emotion. Overall, the movie makes a lot of viewers want the ''Pirates of the Caribbean ''franchise to stop making movies so that they do not have to waste their money on another boring movie like this again.